Total Drama Presents: RCX
by 5050railtime
Summary: A new spin off of the hit reality tv show Total Drama is underway. On this season, 20 contestants will compete on the most larger-than-life, reality defying slopes earth has to offer. Complete with a fitting new host. There will be friends, enemies, trips to the emergency room AND, all while flying down slopes at skin pealing speeds!(SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

Mammoth Mt., California. One of the top to-go ski resorts in the U.S. It's not too often that you wouldn't find families on vacation, big name athletes looking to unwind, or just a gang of friends looking for some fun on the mountain trails. Speaking of, the trails were the busiest of the day. From long time experts showing off their skills, to those who haven't had their board for an hour and are just asking for a broken bone. An average day really.

Currently flying down one of the slopes was a fair skinned man in his mid twenties, possibly younger. Brunette hair that reached past his shoulders. A lean build, telling from him wearing a white form-fitting workout shirt, with brown pants baggy to the point of a third of his blue boxers were visible from his left side, and a pair of boots. Actually...the _only_ pair of snow gear he wore was a red beanie and matching goggles. He flew off the final ramp before the slope finally evened off, grabbed the nose of his board with both hands, removed both of his feet from the board, lightly tossed the board ahead of him with a flick of his wrists, grabbed the board with his right hand whilst he faced the sky, lobbed the board over his head, planted his feet back on the board and finished with a 180 flip to right himself to the ground and landed with a few seconds to spare.

"Haha! Righteous!" he cheered, pivoting his board to come to a quick stop. His name was Kelly Jacobs, and as far as a professional athlete, he was a C- celebrity. And that was being generous. He came down from his adrenaline rush, stepped off his board, picked it up and walked towards the lodge...a tad bit curious as to why there were three people wearing suits with a camera crew blocking him. Kelly took off his goggles, his hazel eyes studding the group with concern and a tad bit of fear before speaking up.

"Umm...," he started, "you guys need something? The lodge is over there." he stated, pointed to the busy lodge as he held his board against his chest.

One of the suited people, a woman, who stood between two larger men, walked up to him with a folder in her hands. "Kelly Jacobs?" she asked, rather bluntly in fact.

"I...uh...yes-"

She opened the binder, revealing a thick stack of paper. "Ever heard of Total Drama?"

He took a second. "Uh...y-yeah. I bought all the DVDs. Pretty crazy show. Why you-"

She shoved the stack of paper as well as a pen in his chest, catching him off guard and making him drop his board. "Sign here."

Kelly regained his composer and took the papers and pen with wide eyes. "W-Wait, what!? I-I don't sign anything without my lawyer looking-"

"We've contacted your lawyer already. She says this is a go. All you have to do is sign."

"Whoa, whoa! Back up! I don't know what I'm signing! Who are you people!?"

The woman sighed as she removed her shades and looked up at Kelly with piercing blue eyes. "Were some of the Total Drama executive producers. And we've been having trouble coming up with a new season. Then the _sports_ season hit. And we've got a season for _you_ to host." she ended her explanation with a smile.

Kelly was taken aback. All of the few seconds of confusion and frustration was immediately washed away at the sound of opportunity. He almost went straight to sign on the first dotted line he saw, then a thought hit him.

"Wait a second..." he pondered, "Why _me_ exactly? Don't you guys have a handful of hosts?"

The woman chuckled and put her shades back on. "Yeah, we're trying something different...well, _cheaper."_ she admitted. "Your lawyer said you don't really ask for much, so you're the perfect candidate."

Kelly didn't realize he was unconsciously sighing the paper as she was explaining. The woman however, did, and took the papers and pen from him once she received enough signatures and walked away.

"W-Wait!" he called. "I still have questions!"

"We're giving you a ten million dollar budget and a one year deadline to get everything started." she announced as she and the rest of the group pulled into a van.

"I could've sworn Kelly was a girls name..." was the last thing he heard as the car drove off.

"Hold up!" he yelled. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" He thought about running after them, granted they couldn't go too fast in the snow, but simply threw his arms in defeat. Then he realized something else. "KELLY IS A UNISEX NAME! LOOK IT UP!" he hollered to the car.

He stood there for a few seconds as skiers' and snowboarders alike passed him.

"You're kidding me..." he finally said, his hands on his hips. "I'm hosting the new season of Total Drama...?"

He picked up his board, took a deep breath and did a jumping split. "WHOOO!" He cheered, racing towards the lodge.

A bit of scratchy feedback was heard as the screen faded in to Kelly setting up his camera. He was wearing his casual/sporting clothes and was apparently in his living room. Once he realized the camera was set, he skipped back a bit to address the viewing world.

"What's up everybody," he announced. "My name is Kelly Jacobs. If you've ever heard of me..." he paused, then chuckled. "Hey, _thank you._ But! Today isn't about me. No, today is the day I am officially announcing the newest spinoff of Total Drama! Called, the RCX! Now, big thing about this season, its gonna have some if the craziest snowboarding races you would ever see in your lifetime. Can't snowboard? Eh, not a problem. You guys send your application videos, those twenty who are chosen will go through a mandatory five month training at Mammoth Mt, California. Where, just happens to be a hop skip and a jump where we'll have our first, of many, races!" he stopped to take a breath, clearly a tad too excited. "Listen guys, I've hardly scratched the surface of what's gonna be in this season. Can't say too much. But believe me, it's gonna be a ride."

He let out a large exhale and clapped his hands. "So, this is me, Kelly Jacobs, signing off. Send those videos, and I'll see you guys a few days after this Christmas. Later." With that, he turned off the camera.

 ** _So yeah. I've decided to jump on the Total Drama SYOC train. This is technically my second SYOC, but granted my first garnered no traction, I've decided to try again. If you've may have noticed, I'm gonna be basing this story around the physics of the SSX series (pre-deadly descents). Also you need not worry, there's gonna be a bit more going on aside from racing. That's just the main focus(kinda). So, all that said, the form:_**

 ** _(Note: I will only be accepting characters via pm. I'm looking for 10 boys and 10 girls. There is no limit to how many oc's you can send. However, I will only accept 2 per user. Not first come fist serve. Be creative. Have fun!)_**

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-18):

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Bio(This can be brief, but have at least two paragraphs):

Personality(Be detailed, do not just list traits):

Appearance:

Clothing/Racing clothes:(Again, basing this off of SSX physics. It doesn't have to be realistic, but don't go too crazy.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Strategy to win(It won't be just racing, ya know):

Romance? If so with who:

Board Name/Design:

Signature Trick: (en. wiki/List_of_snowboard_tricks)that should give you a good idea on what I'm looking for. All in all, go nuts)((Also, please, oh please, do not just say the name of the trick. Try to be as descriptive as I was with Kelly))

Audition tape:

 ** _You will be pm'd if your oc is accepted. All questions, concerns or ideas will also be answered via pm. Have fun._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:, I believe that the app sheet was a tad confusing(plus I forgot to add some stuff). So, if you're planning to submit, check back for an updated app sheet.**

Guys  
1\. Dana "Junior" Lockridge (The Quiet But Creative) JuniorLockz  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Girls  
1\. September Adam (The Girl Scout) *Mine*  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.


End file.
